The 5th Year
by Chibi Hoku
Summary: Just add in Harry leaving the Dursley's for good, seeing Snape during the summer holidays, finding out he has a godmother who can bring Snape down with a glare, and a dash of Voldie. Bake for 20 min & what do you get? ::shrugs:: Dunno.
1. The Final Straw

Title

Title: The 5th Year  
Part: One  
Made By: Chibi Hoku  
Archived: Yes, but would like it if you told me first.  
Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter, the very nice lady, J.K. Rowling does. I'm doing this because I'm bored.  
  
~*~  
  
Late in the evening, yet another argument broke out in the Dursely's house. And yet again it evolved around the boy who lived with them, Harry Potter.  
  
"No more! I don't care if you wont be able to contact your kind, that bird goes now!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
"You can't get rid of her! She's mine and was the first real birthday present I ever gotten!" Harry argued trying to defend his faithful companion, Hedwig.  
  
Once again Hedwig accidentally caused another racket from boredom. When Harry got back from his fourth year of Hogwarts he found his windows locked tight and unable to be opened. He tried to let the Dursely's open it but they wouldn't have it and they knew Harry would get in trouble from the Ministry of Magic if he tried to used any kind of magic to break open the lock.  
  
Harry tried to help his friend by leaving her able to fly around his room but it wasn't big enough for her and she soon started to get bored flying in circles around the room. Unable to fully stretch her wings. So earlier this morning Harry accidentally left the door open. Hedwig flew out hopping to be outside only she ended up flying through the house making a mess and landed in the cake Aunt Petunia just baked for Dudley before Harry could finally stop her.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you locked the window! She would be perfectly fine if you'd let me open the window every once in a while!" Harry shouted.  
  
"I won't allow you to contact your kind anymore! I was talking to one of the neighbors today and they said that they always saw a owl coming in and out of your room!" roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
Then the giant man started to march towards the stair heading towards Harry's room.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted as he ran up the stairs before his uncle. Slamming the door shut and locking Harry saw Hedwig on his bed with an apology look in her eyes. Harry took out his want and quickly opened the window with a quick spell. He didn't care if he'll get in trouble from the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't going to take up any more crap from the Dursely's anymore.  
  
"Hedwig meet me in the front yard ok? Make sure to keep out of site until I get there. All right?" Harry said. Hedwig gave a small hoot and quickly flew out the window. As soon as the snowy owl left Harry quickly packed his school stuff and all the other things he'll need when he goes to Hogwarts. Harry ignored the shouted and threats from his uncle and aunt. Who where pounding on the door demanding to be let in. As son as he got everything packed the door finally broke open.  
  
"Where is that bloody animal?" Uncle Vernon demanded.  
  
Harry ignored him as he marched out of his room dragging his trunk behind him. Uncle Vernon had enough of this, so he quickly grabbed Harry's shoulder and backhanded him across the face. Before Harry could do anything he fell down the stairs with a stinging pain on his cheek.  
  
Harry groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He glared with full hatred at his Uncle. He pulled out his want and shout, _ "Accio trunk"_  
  
The trunk quickly flew down the stairs and into Harry's arms. Harry stumbled a bit from the force but didn't fall down. Then he dragged his trunk out the door.  
  
"Good-bye! Forever!" Harry shouted and slammed the door shut.  
  
Harry dragged his trunk out of the driveway and then stopped trying to find Hedwig. Then the snowy owl flew down towards Harry. Harry smiled at Hedwig.  
  
"Come on." Harry said and dragged his trunk out of Private Drive. Hedwig happily followed him flying over ahead. Happy to finally stretch out her wings.  
  
Harry thought what to do next. He didn't have any money at all to call the bus. Muggle or wizard money. He couldn't call on his friends. Hermione was away on a trip with her parents and Ron and his family was visiting Charlie in Romania. Hedwig hooted as she landed on Harry's trunk. Her big amber eyes looked at him in question. Harry turned around to answer her.  
  
"I guess we'll have to walk to London." Harry said. Hedwig hooted and flapped her wings to get air born.  
  
Harry turned around to start walking but fell down as he bumped into someone. He heard Hedwig hiss at the stranger as Harry stood up dusting his clothes off.   
  
"I'm sorry sir I didn't see-" Harry trailed off as he saw who it was. It was the last person he'd thought he'd ever see during the summer holidays. Professor Snape.

~*~*~*~

Yeah Ok, well I know so far this isn't what you call a 4 star story. But I'm trying ok? Can't you give me a little bit of credit for that? Well I would really like reviews. You don't have to but it'll make me really happy if you do. ^-^ Chibi Hoku*


	2. The Gentle Stranger

Title

Title: The 5th Year  
Part: Two  
Made By: Chibi Hoku  
Archived: Yes I would like that but can you tell me first?  
Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. So don't hurt me Ms. Rowling ma'am!

Wow, you people love me! You really love me! ::hugs self:: I'm so wuv'd! ::cries::

~*~ 

Harry stared at Snape hopping; praying that he was seeing an illusion or that smack from Uncle Vernon really rattled his brains. But now, there he stood. The same dark black robes, hooked nose, shoulder length black hair and the dark black eyes. Peering down at him.

"Harry Potter." Professor Snape said. Yep, this was Snape all right, Harry thought. 

"Severus did you find him?" someone said. They both looked and saw someone approaching them. It was a woman.

She wore light silver blue robes and Harry noticed something hanging off her waist but it was to dark to tell. Harry could see she had silvery white blonde hair tied up in a loose bun. She had long bangs with parts of it covering her light sapphire blue eyes and around her face. She also had thin black-rimmed glasses that were sort of hanging low on her nose. Harry cold sees she was really thin in an ill, frail kind of way. But she gave him a gentle smile and Harry relaxed easily around her.

"Who are you?" Harry asked timidly. 

"My name is Anastasia Lupin. You may call me Anna if you wish." Anastasia said then she turned to Snape.

"Are you done scaring the poor boy Severus? If you are lets go now. I want to take a look at the bruise." She said.

Harry stared at her then at Snape. He never meets anyone who talked to Snape like that. He heard Snape grumble something but couldn't quiet hear it.

"Well then, let's go!" Anastasia said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. He watched Anna hold up her wand and whispered, _"Lumos" _Her wand lighted up giving off some light in the dark street way.

Then with a big bang the Knight Bus appeared right in front of them. The door opened and out stepped a very small plump driver.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Hollow Woods." Anna said. She paid the man and he took Harry's trunk up to the top.While Harry put Hedwig in her cage.

"Let me see the bruise Harry." Anna said as they soon settled down on the bus. 

Harry turned his face so she can see the bruise. He saw a flash of anger burn in her eyes, hidden beneath the strands of silver white bangs.

"That blasted Muggle." He heard her hiss with venom.

"It's just a small bruise. It'll heal with a quick charm." Snape said. Anna turned at him sharply.

"He wouldn't have this bruise if that Muggle who calls himself a man slapped him!" Anna snapped.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the two argued. He took a closer look at her. Anastasia Lupin, could she be related to Professor Lupin? The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher from his third year at Hogwarts? They didn't look alike at all to be brother or sister. He remembers Professor Lupin having light brown hair streaked with gray. While Anna had silver white hair. The only thing he could really see in common with them was that they both looked ill. But Professor Lupin was only ill once every month since he was a werewolf. But she looked ill and it wasn't anywhere near a full moon.

"Harry." 

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked and saw Anna looking at him in a gentle kind of way.

"Where here, come on." She said to him.

Soon they where off the bus within a couple of minutes. Harry looked around to see where he was. It looked like to be in some kind of forest. He turned around and he saw a white house. It looked like any normal Muggle home. Two-stories high with a nice lawn and with a flowerbed near the windows. 

"Come on." Anna said as she opened the door. 

"You should sleep now. It's already past midnight. I'm sorry Harry but I can't heal the bruise until Dumbledore has a look at it. But don't worry; Severus will give you something to get rid of the pain. Right Severus?" Anna said with a stern voice glaring at Snape over her glasses. Snape quickly nodded not wanting to disagree with the witch. 

Soon Harry was drinking the potion. As much as Harry would like to check the potion to make sure something wasn't wrong with it he couldn't. Since Snape was standing there in front of him with a look daring him to ask what was wrong with the potion. So he quickly drowned it in a couple of gulps. 

Then Anna led him upstairs to his room. It had a four-poster curtains white and silver with a large window facing the backyard. 

"Goodnight Harry." Anna said. She gently ruffled his hair and hugged him like a mother would do. Harry remembered only being hugged like this from Mrs. Weasly when he was at the Tri Wizard Tournament. Then she kissed the top of his head gently.

"Sweet dreams." Anna said then gently closed the door behind her. 

There wasn't something about Harry that made Harry feel so relaxed around her. Even with Snape glaring down his back when they where on the bus. Like, he was around his mother. Harry shook his head and plopped on the bed to tired to change, only to take his shoes off. Soon he fell asleep.

~*~

So...you like? Please give me reviews. I'm a sad straving writer who will sneak into the fridge later to look for snack who will want some feedback. You don't have to you know but it'll make me really, really happy! Hint,hint.


	3. The Picture

Title

Title: The 5th Year  
Part: Three  
Made By: Chibi Hoku  
Archived: Yes I would like that but can you tell me first?  
Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. 

Thank you for reviews, again. Sorry I didn't get this part up yesterday. It was the 4th of July and I didn't feel like it. I have the burnt fingers to prove it to! ^_~ 

~*~ 

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room at the Dursley's. He sat up straight looking around. Then he remembered where he was. 

"It was a dream." Harry murmured. Then there was a knock on the door and Anna peeked her head in. 

"Your awake! Breakfast well be ready soon so you better hurry up and get dressed quickly. We also have some visitors." Anna said and then gently closed the door to let Harry get changed. 

Soon Harry got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He gently touched the large bruise on his cheek. 

"That's a nasty bruise there deary. Better have someone take a look at it. The mirror said. Harry smiled and nodded. 

"I will." He said and went downstairs. 

On his way down the stairs he saw some pictures but said to himself he'll look at them later. He was hungry. When he got down the stairs he saw three people. One was Snape. The other two where Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of his school Hogwarts and then there was Cornelius Fudge.The head wizard of the Ministry of Magic. 

"Morning Harry had a good sleep/," Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. He saw Fudge and Dumbledore eyes the bruise on his cheek. They both look pretty angry about it. 

"Harry we heard you left you relatives house for good. Is this true?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. 

"Since you can't go back there where going to find someplace for you to stay for the remaining summer and the rest of the years until your old enough to go on your own." Fudge said. 

"You mean I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's ever again?" Harry asked. 

They all nodded. Harry almost jumped with joy. He'll never have to see the Dursley's ever again. But stopped himself from jumping up in joy when he remembered he had no place to go. He took a quick side-glanced at Snape. What if they mad him stay with him for the rest of the summer. Harry thought he'll never survive if he had to. Then something else popped in his head. Where was he going to stay until they found a new place for him to stay?

"You'll be staying with Ms. Lupin until then." Dumbledore said as if knowing what Harry was thinking. 

"Well then you done talking? Breakfast is ready to be served." Anna said from the kitchen. 

"Well then we better go eat then." Dumbledore said. He gave a wink at Harry and walked towards the dining room. Then Anna took him into the kitchen. 

"I can't take it anymore!" Anna said and then she quickly healed Harry's bruise. She gave a smile in satisfaction. 

"That's better. Well then go it!" Anna said scooting him out of the kitchen. 

He took a seat between Dumbledore and an empty seat Harry thought might be Anna's. Soon stacks of pancakes came flying in from the kitchen landing on the plates. Syrup and butter appeared on the table with other things to put on the pancakes. Soon Anna came walking in. 

"What are you waiting for? Eat!" Anna said. Everyone then started to eat. 

Harry soon noticed that angry glares Anna and Fudge shot back at each other. They where even more murderous then the ones he and Malfoy usually have at school. Why did the two have such a great dislike for each other? Soon Harry found himself not able to eat another bite. No matter how much Anna tried to get him to eat more. Saying he was too skinny. Finally he was able to take his plate in the kitchen. 

"Harry if you want you can have a look around outside, but I think first you'd want to tell your friends how you are. They've been worried for you since you haven't replied any of their letters." Anna said with a smile. Harry nodded and went upstairs to write the letters. He stopped walking up the stairs when he heard the others talking, more like arguing. 

"You think the Ministry is going to let you keep him here?" Fudge's voice snapped. 

"Why not? You know I'm his legal guardian!" Anna's voice snapped. 

Harry blinked. Anna couldn't be his guardian, Sirius Black was. 

"Not while your married to that mad man!" Fudge snapped again. 

"He is innocent! If you'll just listen to me! I know him more then you do!" Anna snapped. 

"He killed Harry's parents and his willing to kill Harry!" Fudge snapped. 

"This is enough!" Snape hissed. 

Soon everything got quiet. 

"So where is he going to stay?" Anna said. 

"We talked to his relatives. They found out about him how famous he is and his parents vault. They want him back." Dumbledore said. 

"They can't have him back! Did you see that bruise Harry had? If he goes back that's only the start!" Anna cried. 

"I know, but where would he stay?" Fudge said. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? He can stay with me if he wants to until its time for him to go to school!" Anna said. 

"Certainly not! Harry Potter can't live the ex-wife of a murder and also who is a-" Fudge's voice was cut off. Harry took a peek around the corner. His eyes widen at what he saw. 

Anna held a sword up towards Fudge's neck. The blade seemed to glow in an eerie kind of way. Her eyes that usually seemed to show warmth and kindness raged with pure anger. While Fudge held out his wand ready to fire. 

"I'm surprised you're still able to hold the sword still. After the accident I thought you'll never be able to pick it up once again." Fudge hissed. 

"I'm full of surprises." Anna snapped. 

"Cornelius, Anastasia stop this at once! Harry shall stay here for the rest of the summery holiday. She is his legal guardian and it's up to her choice to decide what's best for Harry." Dumbledore said. 

Then there was a clash as the sword fell from Anna's hand. Ana started to fall to the ground but Snape caught her. She clutched her chest in pain. Anna glared at Fudge in pure anger. 

"I have to go now." Fudge said and then left with a curt nod. 

Harry looked and saw Dumbledore staring at him. He took that as his cue to leave. He slowly walked up the stairs trying to think what was going on. Anastasia Lupin, my guardian? But Sirius is my guardian." Harry thought. Then stopped when he saw a picture. It was exactly the same one of his parents wedding. 

"She knew my parents?" Harry asked to himself. As he walked up the stairs he saw more and more pictures. Each of them of his parents and the Marauders. Then he came to one picture. 

It was Anastasia dressed up in a wedding dress. His parents where in the picture along with the other Marauders. But there was something about this picture. Anastasia was smiling at the camera hugging what seemed to be her newly wed husband. But the person looked to be her husband was, Sirius Black.

~*~

So....wonderful cliffhanger huh? Tee,hee. I'm so mean! Bwahahahaha! Or..maybe not. Yeah well as always reviews shall always be welcomed. They make me happy knowing you all wuv me. ^0^


	4. The Blurry Truth

Title

Title: The 5th Year  
Part: Four  
Made By: Chibi Hoku

Archived: Yes but ask me first.

Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. Ms. J.K. Rowling does. She's the real god. ^-^;

~*~

Harry stared at the picture in disbelief not knowing if what he was seeing was real or not. Sirius used to married? He never mentioned anything to Harry about having a godmother. Why didn't he?

"What you see is true." Dumbledore said looking at the picture.

"You mean Anna's my…godmother?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. Harry looked at him and then the picture again.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked.

"That I can't tell you because I don't know the answer. But what I can tell you is that Sirius and Anastasia haven't spoken to each other since the night you parents died." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Harry asked. Dumbledore only shook his head not knowing the answer.

"She looks different in the picture." Harry said.

"Yes. That was before the accident." Dumbledore said sadly.

"I don't know anything about the accident except that it happened the night your parents died. Leaving her with an extremely weak heart for the rest of her life." Dumbledore said knowing that Harry was going to ask about it.

"You better write to your friends Harry. Don't worry about Sirius. I'll tell him where you are." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and started off towards his bedroom.

"And Harry." Harry looked at the headmaster as he heard his name called.

"Yes?" He asked

"I would only talk about this to Anastasia when the time comes for you to know and her able to tell." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Then the headmaster continued walking down the stairs. Harry looked at the picture one more time and then walked to his room. Soon when he finished writing the letters to his friends he looked at the picture album Hagrid gave him at his first year. He never noticed Anna in the pictures until now. Most of them she and Sirius where holding hands or hugging each other happily.

He wanted to send a letter to Sirius to ask him why he never told him about him having a godmother but remembered what Dumbledore said. So he didn't.

~*~

Sorry it's so short but my computer was being an @$$ to me by having to erase every single thing I have in my computer. Isn't my computer so nice? ~.~; Grr...computers...can't live with them nor can you live without them. So sorry if I take so long posting the next part up. As always feedback is welcomed. ^-^


	5. Swords and Surprises...

Title

Title: The 5th Year 

Part: Five 

Made By: Chibi Hoku 

Author Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. The goddess J.K. Rowling does. I'm just going this because I'm bored and always wanted to write a Harry Potter story. So don't hurt me! ^_~

~*~ 

Soon over the next couple of days Harry felt more at home then ever before at the Dursley's. Anastasia was so much like a mother to Harry. She was always having snacks ready for him saying he was to skinny, patient when helping him with his summery homework. Even the potions essay he had to do was easy. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. There was something about today that he should know about but couldn't really remember. He clumsily reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He thought for a moment on why today was so special.Harry shrugged knowing it'll hit him soon. He got and up dressed heading downstairs. When he got there he saw Anna and Snape talking in the kitchen. 

"You mean he's getting more powerful then last time?" Anna asked. Snape nodded. 

"He more mad then ever. He's so obsessed with killing Potter." Snape said. 

Harry could tell Anna was upset by her pacing back and forth. 

"They also got Hebi{1} with them." Snape added gravely. Anna stopped her pacing and looked up at Snape. 

Harry something flash in her eyes. Then she clutched her chest where her heart was. The silver haired women leaned on the counter for support as if she had trouble standing. Harry saw the frightened look in her sapphire blue eyes. 

"She's alive? I thought she was given the Dementor's Kiss." Anna said with a slight quiver in her voice. 

"They caught her but she somehow escaped before they could perform the Kiss. She thinks you didn't survive that night." Snape said. Anna snorted in disgust. 

"What do you except out of her? To thick headed to make sure she really finished me off. Thought with one quick stroke it'll do the trick. Should've known that it took a lot more to kill a person from the Ookami{2} tribe." Anna snapped. 

"When she finds out she'll probably be after you." Snape said. Anna shook her head. 

"No, she'll want to test me first. Try and taunt me of my abilities now. She'll wait till I'm at my weakest. Don't worry Severus, I know her. Come one Harry is going to wake up soon." Anna said. 

Harry quickly went back upstairs and then came back down slowly. Acting as if he was still half asleep. 

"Good morning Harry. Had a good sleep?" Anna asked. 

Harry smiled and nodded trying to ignore the glare from Snape. Soon all three of them where sitting down eating breakfast. 

"Harry today I'm going to be to busy to have enough time with you. Have to do some cleaning. So you and Severus will spend the day together." Anna said. Then she quickly picked up her plate and headed towards the kitchen. 

Harry briefly choked on the toast he was chewing while Snape sputtered up some of his coffee. The two looked at each other for a brief moment with shock expressions on their faces. Then they quickly scrambled into the kitchen. 

"What?" Snape demanded. 

"Your joking right?" Harry asked. 

"Severus you'll be spending the day with Harry, and now Harry I'm not joking. This could be good for both of you. You two can do that what do they call it? Ah! Male bonding." Anna exclaimed. 

Both Harry and Snape looked at each other in disbelief and then at Anna as if she was insane. 

"Male?" Snap asked. 

"Bonding?" Harry squeaked. 

"Yes that's what it's called. You know a couple of guys going out together having a good time. Doing what guys do." Anna said trying to hide her smile. 

Then the two argued trying to give reasons why they can't do the 'Male Bonding.' Hopping it'll convince Anna out of her mind but it didn't. Soon she shut them up with a glare and hustled them out the house. Telling them they are not allowed back till 3:oo. 

Harry and Snape stood outside the door each praying that Anna was just making a big joke and will open the door with a smile. Saying she was just kidding. But she didn't. They both glared at each other not knowing what to do. 

"So.." Harry said trailing off. 

"So." Snape said. 

They stood there for a couple of minutes of glaring at each other some more. Finally Snape had enough of this. 

"Come on." Snape said as he stated walking down the street. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he ran to catch up with him. 

"I don't know! To London I guess." Snape said. 

"And how will we get there?" Harry asked. 

The only way he ever got to London was by train when Hagrid first picked him up on his first year and the Dursley's dropping him off at King's Cross on the way to take Dudley to the hospital. 

"Will you quite asking so many questions?" Snape snapped. 

"Well I kind of like to know where I'm going once and a while." Harry said. 

The two argued while walking. Not noticing the large bear like dog watching them from the bushes. 

~*~ 

"This is so boring." Harry said to himself. He and Snape where at eh bookstore at Diagon Alley. 

He stood there waiting for Snape to get done looking around but he was certainly taking his time. Harry already gotten the books his needed for next year along with the rest of supplies he'll need for the school year. So far this, 'Male Bonding' thing hasn't been going will at all. He and Snape are either arguing or not talking to each other through the whole time. Harry desperately wished Ron and Hermione where here. 

Fed up he decided to wait outside. On his way out he accidentally bumped into a women. 

"Sorry." He muttered then continued on. He didn't get a reply that didn't surprise him much. 

~*~ 

"Hi Molly! I'm so glad you can come!" Anna said as she greeted her old friend. 

Molly Weasly smiled at her friend happy to see her again. 

"It's good to see you to Anna. I'm glad you let us throw this party for Harry. He needs something to throw his mind off the tournament." Molly said. Anna gave a small smile. 

"Yes I've heard about it." Anna said. 

"Here meet my kids." Mrs. Weasly said. She pointed to four kids with bright red hair. There was also another girl with them with brown bushy hair. 

"Ron, Ginny and the twins Fred and George. And Hermione Granger." Mrs. Weasly said. Anna smiled at them. 

"Well come in. We have to hurry up. Knowing those to they'll come back an hour before three." Anna said. 

~*~ 

Harry almost felt like he was on the verge to tear his hair out. 

"How long does it take to pick a book?" Harry yelled in his mind. 

He walked into the store looking for Professor Snape. "Where is he?" Harry muttered looking around the corner of a bookshelf. 

Soon he finally found him at the very back of the bookstore. Only he wasn't alone there. Harry was surprised to see someone talking to him. 

It was a woman around her thirties. She looked a lot like Anastasia but only in facial looks. Her eyes where a darker shade of blue and didn't have the warmth or kindness Anna always had and her hair was a dark black but styled the same ways as Anna. 

"You really think you can hide the boy forever?" she said. 

"You think it's wise to threaten me in a public area let alone to kill me?" Snape said in a flat tone in his voice. 

Then the women magically pulled out a sword out of nowhere. Just like the one Anna pulled on Fudge but this one was different. It didn't glow the same way Anna's sword did. Harry could see dark gems in the handle and it was carved beautifully in a dark evil way. Then where was also a snake carved in it, it's eyes made of emerald gems. 

"I'm not scared of any witches or wizards. I already know about Anastasia. Surprised she's still a live but weak to duel ever again. Do you know how much shame it is for a Toutou{3} to live but can't ever duel? It's better off if they where dead." The women hissed like a snake.

She held up her sword up to the tip of Snape's neck. She twisted her wrist watching the sword twist at the point where the blade contacted the skin. Slowly digging deeper. Harry thought quickly and suddenly got an idea. Harry quickly started to push on the selves full of books as hard as he could. Then it started to tip over. 

Snape quickly saw the self of books fall and jumped out of the way. All of the books bell on top of the women taking her by total surprise. Then Snape looked up and saw Harry Potter standing there behind where the bookshelf used to stand. The boy gave a weak smile at Snape. 

"Potter." Snape said. 

"I'm in trouble." Harry muttered to himself. Snape took his arm and quickly took him out of the store. 

"Hurry we have to get out of here." Snape hissed. 

"Who was she?" Harry asked. Snape ignored Harry as they continued walking. Then they entered the Leaky Cauldron and then out into the Muggle world. They got on a bus to get as close to Hollow Woods as they can before they started to walk there again. 

Harry wanted to ask questions but he knew Snape would only ignore him and just continue walking. He didn't let go of his arm until they soon came upon Anna's house. Then when they entered it was totally dark. Then all of a sudden the light flashed on and the next thing Harry knew confetti was being thrown at him and a bunch of people shouted, "Surprise!" 

Harry looked around the living room shocked. He saw a flashing banner tied high above them saying, 'Happy Birthday Harry!' Then he suddenly remembered. Today was his birthday. He totally had forgotten about it. He saw his two best friends Ron and Hermione along with Mrs. Weasly and the twins. Harry smiled. His first ever-real birthday party. 

"Happy birthday Harry." Anna said as she put a birthday hat in the shape of a crown up on his head. 

"All right since the birthday boy is here let's hurry up and cut the cake!" Anna said with a big smile. Everyone cheered except for Snape. He was trying to get to Anna. Both Ron, Hermione and the twins along with Ginny stared at him in shock. 

Harry heard the door being knocked but everybody else didn't hear it. He opened the door and gaped at whom he saw. Sirius Black stood there in front of him smiling. 

"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday!" Sirius said.

~*~*~

{1} Hebi - means snake in Japanese. More will be explained later in the story.  
{2} Ookami - means wolf in the same language. As said as before all will be explained later in the story.  
{3} Toutou - This means 'clashing swords' as I said before all will be explain later. 

Ok? So if you ask me I'll just ignore it maybe make you wait longer for the chapters to make you suffer. Am I mean or what? Yeah...all right. So loved my little cliffhanger or what? Yes I know I'm a mean butt munch but oh well. ^-^ As always reviews make me feel loved and have that warm tingly feeling inside.


	6. The Dream

Title

Title: The 5th Year

Part: Six

Made By: Chibi Hoku

Author Notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They make me have that warm tingly feeling inside! ^-^ So yeah..well as always I don't own Harry Potter. Ok! ::runs off to cry::

~*~ 

Harry smiled at his godfather.Then he jumped to hug him. He hasn't seen Sirius since he left to run an errand for Dumbledore.

"Harry you better hurry! The others are waiting for-" Anna said but quickly stopped as she saw who was at the door. 

Harry took a hesitated look at Anna and Sirius. He saw something flash in their eyes but it quickly disappeared as it came. 

"Harry why don't you go to the dining room. Everybody is waiting for you. I'll be there in a few minutes." Anna said calmly. 

It was a bit to calm for Harry but he slowly nodded and walked towards the living room. He gave a small smile to Sirius before he left. 

"Do you think it's wise for you to run around in the middle of daylight when your still consider a convicted murderer?" Anna said with her hands on her hips. She gave a stern look at Sirius. 

"I just wanted to give Harry a happy birthday. That's all. I'll go now." Sirius said. 

"Oh no your not. Hurry up and get in before someone spots you." Anna said. 

Sirius looked at her confused. Then he came in closing the door behind him. He gave her a confused look at Anna. 

"You'll get Harry all disappointed if you leave so soon. So come on. He'll be happy knowing you're here for his birthday." Anna said. 

Sirius smiled at her as she headed towards the dining room. He then followed her. A few people where surprised to see Sirius Black. It was mostly the twins and Ginny who reacted since they never saw him up close in person. They still thought he was a murderer but Mrs. Weasly calmed them down. Snape and Sirius glared at each other but that was all. 

Soon Harry finally got Ron and Hermione upstairs in his room alone while the twins and Ginny went outside to play. He told them everything he heard and saw. From leaving the Dursley's, finding out Anna was his godmother, her pulling a sword on Fudge and the lady at the bookstore. 

"She actually made you and Snape go out for 'male bonding'?" Ron asked astonished. Harry nodded. 

"Ron that's not important. What about the lady at the bookstore? Was she a death eater?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't think so. Well she didn't seem to be one but she did say something about being a I think it was called Toutou or something like that." Harry said. 

Hermione gasped and Ron's jaw dropped in shock. Harry looked at them confused. Knowing he was missing something he should know about in the wizard world. 

"What?" he asked. 

"A Toutou that's what!" Ron gasped.

Harry starred at him waiting for him to go one since he had no clue what they where so riled up about. Then Hermione started to explain to them exactly what a Toutou was. 

"Toutou's are very powerful and ancient magical wizards. They go back for generations! No one knows how far but they where around in the time the four founders of Hogwarts! Their origins came from the islands of Japan and other islands near it. There are different tribes and each worship a different god spirit. I read about it in the book, 'Other Magical Beings'" Hermione said in a matter of a fact tone. 

"They are feared by a lot of wizards. Mostly the Ministry since its there fault why there aren't so many of them around. Over time wizards started to push them out of their homes and disrupted their culture. Heard all this from my dad." Ron said. 

Harry nodded since Ron's dad worked in the Ministry of Magic. 

"It still doesn't explain what the swords are for. When I saw Anna's there was something weird about it. It seemed I don't know but it was weird. Then the lady said it was a shameful for a Toutou to ever duel again." Harry said. 

"The swords are there versions of a wizards wands. That's how they use most of there magic along with a bunch of other stuff. They also duel with the swords. I don't know why but they usually have tournaments that go back for centuries. The duels turn so violent that it sometimes go as far as to the death. That's when the Ministry banned these duels but they still do it illegally." Hermione said. 

Then there was shouting downstairs. All three of them looked at each other then quietly walked downstairs to see what was wrong. They looked around the corner to the living room and saw it was Anna doing most of the yelling if not all. 

"That slimily snake! You mean she actually pulled her sword on you?" Anna demanded looking at Snape, who nodded. Not daring to say a word with Anna glaring at him. 

"Anastasia dead, please calm down." Mrs. Weasly said but Anna didn't listen. She kept pacing back and forth muttering curses about a snake. 

"Anna, she knows you're alive. You and Harry have to go somewhere and hide until its time for Harry to go Hogwarts." Sirius said. 

"I have to say he's right. They'll probably attack you soon. If not tonight!" Snape said. 

"No she won't. Even if she can attack Harry she wont be able to come anywhere near him. Same goes with Voldemort." Anna said as she continued pacing back and forth. 

"What do you mean? Of course they can easily get Harry! Didn't Dumbledore tell you? Voldemort took Harry's blond into him and now he is able to touch him!" Sirius snapped. 

"No! I mean yes he is able to touch him not! But wont be able to kill him! Lily and I made sure of that." Anna said as she continued her pacing. But now she looked paler and had trouble breathing but it didn't stop her. 

"And how was that?" Sirius hissed. Anna stopped her pacing to glare at Sirius. 

"It's because I put a spell on Harry during that night! That spell still surrounds him but hasn't awaken since there was also something else protecting Harry and that's the sacrifice Lily did for him! It was her love that made a powerful barrier around Harry but now Voldemort has gotten past that barrier! So the spell I cast that night has finally awakens!" Anna cried. 

"What? You make it sound like that spell is alive!" Mrs. Weasly cried. 

"That's because it is! I made a deal with the god spirit Ookami! Ha gave me strength to protect Harry and I let the restless spirit stay within my soul!" Anna hissed. 

"You did what?" Sirius cried. 

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Snape said. 

"I did but I had no choice! I knew that the barrier around the house wouldn't be able to keep Voldemort out! So with that deal Ookami put part of his own blood in Harry! So now even if I die Voldemort can't kill him because every drop of the Ookami bloodline has to perish but that wont happen! Not since Harry has some of the blood of Ookami running in his veins and Voldemort can't touch him cause Ookami protects him!" Anna yelled. 

There was a deafening silence that filled though the air. Anna clutched her she where her heart laid and quickly sat down. Unable to stand. 

"Did James and Lily know what you did?" Sirius asked not looked at her. Anna nodded. 

Harry stared at his godmother. His mind was numb from shock. Then Anna looked up making eye contact with Harry. He took that as his cue to leave. So he along with Ron and Hermione quietly walked upstairs. 

"Harry…" Hermione whispered but trailed off not knowing what to say. 

"Ron! Hermione! It's time to go!" Mrs. Weasly's voice shouted from downstairs. Then she went outside to get the twins and Ginny. All three of them slowly walked downstairs. Then they stopped halfway down. 

"Harry, maybe you should talk to Anna about this. They're probably more to this that you need to know and she's the only one who knows what to do." Hermione said. Harry shook his head. 

"I was about to ask when I first got here but Dumbledore told to only ask when the time was right. Saying when Anna is ready to tell." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. 

"Ron, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasly called. 

Harry thanked everyone for the presents and throwing him a birthday party. Saying good-bye to his friends saying he'll see them at King's Cross on September 1st. 

~*~ 

Harry looked around trying to find out where he was. It looked like he was in a large cave but all the wall had carvings in them. Large rounded flat rocks formed a large circle in the middle of the cave. All of them where different sizes and there was also what looked to be platforms carved in the walls of the cave but was hard to see in the dark. 

Harry turned around and gasped at what he saw. It was a wolf but was different than a normal wolf. It was a pearly white that glowed like a unicorn. It was large, almost the size of a hippogriff if not maybe even larger. Keen sapphire blue eyes looked down at him from the rock it was sitting on. 

Harry wanted to say something to the wolf but didn't know what to say. Plus that look it was giving him was starting to make him nervous. Then the wolf took its gaze off Harry and looked at something over his head in that dark. A low growl could be heard coming from the wolf. Harry slowly turned around to see what was wrong. Then out of nowhere in the dark something with a large pair of fangs aimed straight at him with lightening speed. 

"Harry!" 

Harry yelled as she woke up. He gasped for air as he ran his hand through his hair that was damp from sweat. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in a cave but in his room. It was only a dream. 

He saw that book he was reading on his lap. He must've fallen asleep while reading. He was even dressed in his pajamas. Now his clothes where all wrinkled. 

Harry thought of the dream he just had. The cave, the white wolf and something else. Then someone screamed his name but it sounded so real. 

"Harry!" Anna's voice shouted. 

Harry got off his bed when Anna came bursting into his room. She looked pale and her eyes where wide with fright. 

"Harry, come on we have to leave no!" Anna said. Harry grabbed his wand and ran downstairs with Anna. 

"What's wrong?" Harry cried as he followed her downstairs. 

He stopped when he reached the bottom. He could hear shouted coming from outside. Then the front door broke down. Anna pulled out her sword out magically and stood in front of Harry. Then Harry saw what was wrong. It was the death eaters. 

~*~ 

Bwahahaha! I'm I evil or what? Ok well maybe I'm not that evil but can I have a little credit for trying? So any hoots reviews are welcomed. You don't have to but they make me happy. Please? ::sad puppy dog eyes:: 


	7. Ookami.....

Title

Title: The 5th Year  
Part: Seven  
Made By: Chibi Hoku  
Author Note: I don't own HP! Ok! But in my dreams I do! Bwahahaha! ^^;; 

~*~ 

Harry stared at the death eaters not knowing what to do. 

"Harry run now! Go through the back way!" Anna said pushing him towards the back doors. Harry tried to get Anna to come with him but she wouldn't. 

"I'll hold them off while you run. Whatever happens keep running and don't look back." Anna said and then shoved him out the back door. 

Harry didn't want to leave her but saw the plea in her eyes. He had no choice but to run. So he ran into the forest. He could hear the shouts of the death eaters behind him. Soon Harry stopped to catch his breath ignoring the aches in his sides. 

Then a blinding pain all of a sudden came over Harry. He fell to the ground on his knees holding his head. The pain was coming from his for scar. It was hurting so much like the night Voldermort came back. 

Harry looked up and saw the shadows of the death eaters in the trees. They where all surrounding him. The pain from his scar started to grow more every moment. Then he saw someone walking towards him. 

Harry knew who it was. The pain from his scar grew more intense as the person walked towards him. It was none other then Lord Voldemort. 

"Harry Potter so we meet yet again. So many times you have escaped me." Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand at Harry. 

Just then a lone howl echoed through the forest. Harry looked up and saw something coming from behind Voldemort. It was something white standing out in the dark forest. As it came closer Harry soon saw what it was. It was a white wolf. 

It ran towards them dodging all the curses the death eaters shot at it. It sort of looked like the one from his dream but didn't seem that pure white and didn't have that glow. Plus it was a lot smaller. 

"Stop that animal!" Voldemort ordered. 

All the death eaters tried to stop the wolf but it easily dodged them with great speed. Then it jumped high in the air over Voldemort landing right next to Harry. He stared at the wolf in shock. Close up it looked large about the size of a hippogriff. The wolf beckoned Harry to get on it's back. Harry did so without question or hesitation. No sooner Harry got on the wolf took off running. Just barely missing the stunning charm. 

Harry pressed his face in the wolf's fur as it ran faster. He could hear it's heavy breathing but it showed no signs of getting tired at all. Riding the wolf was a lot different from the broom. It didn't go in a graceful move but more of a rhythmic kind of pace. 

He saw that the fur wasn't pure white. It had a mix of gray, silver and white. It felt soft against his face and his hands that where gripping tighter to the fur. He looked up and saw that they where going deeper in the forest. The wolf easily ran through between the trees. Sometimes even jumping from tree to tree to get over the upturn roots. The forest animal ran hardly making a noise. The only thing Harry could hear was it's heavy breathing and the wind whirling past his ears. 

Soon it finally slows down to a stop. Harry slides off the wolf and stood next to it. He gaped at it as it transformed into Anna. 

"Are you ok?" Anna asked. Harry nodded not knowing what to say. Anna looked around making sure there was no one around. Finally Harry got his voice back. 

"You an animagi." Harry croaked. Not knowing how else to say it but straight to the point. Anna looked at him sort of surprised then she slowly smiled and nodded. 

"Yes I am. I had to keep my brother company when he went through the transformation." Anna said. 

Harry blinked to surprised to say anything. So Anna was really Remus Lupin's sister. 

"I thought…" Harry tried to say but couldn't quit wince he was still surprised. 

What? The Marauders where the only ones who turned themselves into animagi's at Hogwarts? Nope, I was the one to suggest the idea when they found out Remus was a werewolf." Anna said with a proud look on her face. 

Then the smile disappeared. She got a horrified look on her face staring behind Harry. Before Harry could turn to see what was wrong Anna grabbed him wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

"Stupefy!" a voice boomed through the forest. 

Harry saw a red light flashed through the forest then hit Anna straight on the back. She gave a strangle cry as she fell on top of Harry still holding him tightly. He could barely hear the faint whisper from Anna. 

"Run Harry." She chocked out. 

Harry looked and saw that her eyes where barely open and her breathing was ragged. Her face showed that she was in real pain. Harry tried to get her up but the pain in he scar suddenly came making him drop to the ground next to Anna. 

"Anastasia Lupin, a pain she was back 14 years ago. Trying to break through that barrier of hers was a pain. She thought it'll protect your parents. It did for only a short while." Voldemort said lazily walking towards them. 

Then suddenly he stopped. He glared down at Anna staring at something glowing from her neck. Everything started to grow deadly quiet in the forest. Her hand grasped Harry in a faint weak grip. 

"Anna." Harry whispered.

Suddenly he felt an icy chill run down his spin. He looked and saw the even the death eaters getting nervous. Looking around trying to see if something wasn't going to jump out of the bushes. Suddenly the faint nighttime wind started to grow stronger making eerie noises through the forest. Birds suddenly slew out from the trees flying as fast as they could. Other creatures from the forest started running to get away as fast as they could. Creatures from both the Muggle and wizard world. They all ran past them dodging them, or jumping over them. Suddenly Harry heard Anna shout but still hasn't gotten up 

"Power that flows in the crimson sea beneath my veins, bound by the contract we have made. I call upon you, command you to come forth and release. Ookami!" 

Then suddenly the wind grew stronger. Over the sound of the howling wind Harry could hear wolves howling through the night. Voldemort looked around trying to see what was going on. Then all of a sudden everything stopped. 

Harry looked up at the sky and saw it was a full moon but it didn't seem to be giving off any light. Then one of the death eaters screamed breaking the silence. It pointed at something in the forest. Everyone looked and saw there was something not far from them. It glowed pure white making it the only source of light in the forest. 

Then Harry saw it was a wolf. Almost like the one Anna transformed into but yet it looked exactly like the one from his dream. Glowing a pure white and the sharp blue eyes starring straight at him. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at the glowing light. 

A bright green light shot out from his want heading straight towards the wolf. Harry looked when the green light disappeared and saw the wolf was gone. He could find any signs of the wolf that glowed like a unicorn. Not even a body that should be laying dead on the ground. 

"Then from the corner of Harry's eyes he saw something. He turned and out of nowhere the white wolf jumped out of the bushes landing on a death eater. Quickly killing it with a quickly blow. Many of the death eaters started running seeing that the creature survived the killing curse. 

"Ookami!" Voldemort shouted pointing he's wand at the animal. 

The wolf looked up at Voldemort as it heard its name. It slowly walked over to him and sitting down on its haunches between him and Harry. It kept it's sharp blues eyes on Voldemort's crimson ones. 

"Leave now Voldemort. Your magic is no use here anymore." The wolf, Ookami said. 

Well, Harry thought it talked. It sounded like it was talking through its mind out in the open with a mystical sort of voice. 

"This wont end here Ookami. I have the knight of Shinja in my forces." Voldemort said. Ookami snorted. 

"The Shinja are traitorous. Do you think they'll stay on your side forever? They betrayed the court of the Toutou and soon they will betray your laws." Ookami said. 

Voldemort glared at the wolf then dispparated without another word. Then the wolf looked at Harry. Harry stared back not knowing what else to do. Then it walked towards him. 

"Everything will be all right." Ookami said. It reached out and faintly touched it's nose on the lighting shape scar on Harry's forehead. Suddenly everything faded into darkness.

~*~

So you like? Another cliffhanger huh? Tee,hee. Well please, please, please, **_please _**give me feedback! I'll wuv you all forever if you so! ^-^


	8. Please come back...

Title

Title: The 5th Year  
Part: Eight  
Made By: Chibi Hoku  
Author Note: I don't own HP! Ok! But in my dreams I do! Bwahahaha! ^^;; 

~*~

"Is he going to be all right?" 

"Yes. He just needs bed rest." 

Harry blinked a couple of times trying to see where he was. Everything was so white. 

"Mom, he's waking up!" Someone said. 

Harry thought for a moment and realized it was Ron. 

"Harry dear? Are you ok?" Someone asked him. 

Harry saw someone standing over him with bright red hair. He knew it was Mrs. Weasly. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. Someone handing him his glasses and he put them on. Harry saw both Mr. and Mrs. Weasly along with Ron and Hermione. There was someone else in the room that looked to be the nurse. 

"Where am I?" Harry asked looking at them. They all looked tired and Hermione looked like she's been crying. Judging from how red her eyes looked. 

"Your at St. Mungo's Hospital. You've given us quiet a scare." The nurse said as she straightened the sheets. 

"Harry what happened that night?" Mr. Weasly asked. 

"Arthur! He just woke up! Question him later." Mrs. Weasly said. 

Harry watched them argue when he suddenly remembered Anna. 

"Where's Anna?" Harry asked. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked at each other not knowing what to say. Ron and Hermione where trying to avoid making eye contact with Harry. 

"What wrong with her?" Harry asked again. Noticing the slight quiver in his own voice. 

"Harry, when the Ministry and Dumbledore found you they saw Anna in critical condition. She was barely breathing and her heart wasn't doing to good. She's in the critical care unit now but the doctors think she might not make it." Mr. Weasly said. 

"Can I see her?" Harry asked. 

"I'm sorry Harry but they wouldn't let us to see her either. We told them you'd want to see her when you wake up but they wouldn't allow it." Mrs. Weasly said. 

Harry sat there nodding slowly. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasly left leaving Ron and Hermione alone with Harry. Harry told them what happened that night which he found out he's been asleep for three days since they found him and Anna in the forest. 

"They managed to get your stuff out of the house. It's at home right now though with Hedwig." Ron said. 

"Do you know where Anna is?" Harry asked. They both nodded. 

"I'm going to see her." Harry stated as he got out of bed. He wobbled for a moment but quickly stood on his own feet. 

"Harry you've got to rest!" Hermione hissed. 

"You don't even have the invisibility cloak with you!" Ron said. 

"I don't care. I have to see if she's really ok or not. It's my fault for the state she's in." Harry said. 

"Oh I knew you where going to do this. So I brought this." Hermione said taking something out of her pocket. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry smiled. Hermione knew him to well. 

Soon all three of them where under the cloak with Ron and Hermione leading the way. They quietly sneaked into Anna's room only to see two other people there. It was Professor Snape and Dumbledore. 

"Potter awakens yet?" Snape asked as he held Anna's hand. 

"Yes. Arthur and Molly just told me. Has there been any change?" Dumbledore asked. Snape shook his head no. 

"The doctor still thinks she wont make it." Snape said. 

"She made it through the last time and she'll make it through this time." Dumbledore said 

"How can you be so sure she'll make it?" Snape asked.

"The god Ookami wouldn't let one it's knights die like this. Not alone in the hospital. Plus you have to have faith Severus. Faith." Dumbledore said then he turned to leave. 

Harry started at Anna. She lay on the bed unmoving as if she really was dead. She wore the hospital gown and there was something that looked to be attached to her heart. It looked like a Muggle heart monitor but was placed on top of her heart.Harry noticed numerous scars around it. The most noticeable one he could see with shot but really deep. 

"Make it through this Anastasia. There are still people who need you." Snape said as he brushed a strand hair from her bangs then he quietly left. Harry took off the cloak after Snape left and walked over to Anna. He gently took her hand. 

"Anna, please get through this. I still need you. I don't want to lose any more of my family." Harry whispered. 

Just then Harry felt slight warmth in Anna's hand. Harry gave a small smile suddenly knowing everything would be all right. Soon they left not bothering to put the cloak back on. 

As the door closed gently behind them Anna's eyes gave a small flutter. While the necklace on the bedside table gave a small glow but quickly dimmed away. A faint howl whispered through the room.

~*~

Ok for important news. As always I wuv feedback. Well the good feedback. ^^; Plus in exactly 1 yep 1, O-N-E week will be my birthday! Yea! I'll be turning 15! ^-^ Tee,hee.


End file.
